That Time Again
by GothMaureen
Summary: AU-ish.Sidefic from the Sierra/Miranda-verse. Abby and Miranda go to the NCIS X-mas Eve party at the base. Contains OCs!


**A/N: X-mas fic, whoot! RAWR needs to post stuff.. If you haven't read Skulls and Rainbows, go straight to my page and read that, then rad this! Reviews would be greatly appreaticated!**

**~Maureen**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Blue eyes glazed over, Miranda suddenly realized what hour it was….and where she was. Quickly looking around, she saw the dark-haired female next to her shift, twisting its long legs tighter around the black silk blanket. Pushing the lid off the coffin, light streamed in, almost blinding the eighteen-year-old. ",shit,shit!" Miranda whispered, getting louder and louder each time.

"Abby! Abby! Get up! We are going to be late! C'mon, move your ass!" The raver said, as the Goth turned over, black hair falling over her shoulders, and her green eyes fluttered, looking around the now bright room. Miranda climbed up out of the lined coffin, legs aching from the long night. Looking in the ebony mirror, she saw pale skin covered in deep red lace, blue hair falling in her similar deep ocean-blue eyes, and the many tattoos and metal that pierced through her skin. Noticing that Abby had risen carefully as well from the coffin, she walked over and leaned her head onto the Goth's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Abby's waist.

"Miranda, it'll be fine. It's Christmas Eve; Gibbs only wants us in for the party." The taller woman said, spinning the blue-haired girl around so they were face-to-face. Taking a minute, Miranda grabbed Abby's wrists and kissed her, pressing their bodies close. Breaking apart, they began their respective morning rituals. Miranda rumpled through a trunk on the floor by the closet. She selected (rather quickly) a forest green dress cut to her lower thighs, some black fishnets and a cropped pleather jacket. On the floor by the coffin, she found her black strappy stilettos and pulled them onto her feet, now a few inches taller, though by no means as tall as Abby, who at natural height was 5'10 and now in her platforms was at least 6'3 or 6'4. The Goth looked, well….hot in tight black pants, her platforms and a red tank top with a Christmas tree decal on the front. Her dark hair was tied into low braids, complete with red ribbons. "Lovely, darling. Just lovely." Miranda said, and Abby looked her up and down as well.

"C'mon 'randa, let's blow this joint. Just fix your hair first." The Goth replied, and the teen snatched up her green-and-black hairfalls from the dresser, then twisted her hair up into buns and clipped the hairfalls on. With that they ran out of the apartment, down the stairs, and into the garage. Giddy from their run, Abby grabbed Miranda's arms and spinning them around in a circle and then kissed her again, short and sweet. The Goth then opened the door to her car, a red hot rod from who-knows-when. Miranda jumped into the passenger seat as Abby climbed into the opposite seat, started the ignition, and cranked up the radio all in one motion. "Please let us there at a reasonable hour."

Now in the lab, Miranda tapped her heel anxiously as she waited for the Naval database to do its thing. Suddenly, the cheery face of Sierra Manning was in front of her, bouncing on her red Converse.

"MIRANDA!! Merry Christmas!" The brunette said, the purple in her hair seeming more prominent than usual.

"Sierra, your hair seems a little…oh wait! Shouldn't you be in L.A or on a plane right now?"

"No silleh…I'm not leaving until later, and besides they don't know I'm coming anyway, so keep it on D-L."

"Okie dokie then. What else do you want?" Miranda asked, as AFIS found a match on the prints from earlier. Taking a quick glance, she pulled up what the database had found on the match, Commdant Gary Blackstone. "Just a second, Sierra. ABBY! Get your ass in here!" She called down the lab, and the Goth appeared a few seconds later.

"Must you curse the day away?" Abby said, as she took note of the computer screen.

"Oh, yes girl and you know you love it." The raver said, hands on her bony hips, smirking at her so-called "boss".

Soft Christmas music rang out threw the air in the bullpen as Miranda walked back and forth, mingling with various members of the NCIS staff. When she saw the oh-so-familiar brunette head of a certain woman, the raver ran over. "Sierra! Merry Christmas!" She said, and then handed her friend a box wrapped up in festive paper, "This is for you. Open it."

"And this is for you! Open it, open it!!" Sierra said, handing her younger friend a small package wrapped up in jet black paper, tied with a delicate blue bow. As Sierra tore into her gift, Miranda carefully ripped the paper on hers, which revealed a small black box, which in turn contained a pair of earrings, dangling crosses with blood-red gems in the center. "Sierra, they're beautiful, thanks. Abby told you where to shop?'

"Yesh….and thank you for my new shoes! I loves dem!" Sierra said, clutching the grey Converse to her chest. Miranda had made them online just for her, grey with purple stars.

"Shouldn't you be in L.A by now?" She asked, setting the jewelry box on Tony's desk, which was behind her.

"I'm leaving in a half hour. Gibbs and Vance wanted me here for the party."

"What do I want for Christmas, Abby? Well, all I want this year is you."

"Well..I think I can do that, but…..this is for you too." Abby held out a box tied with a black bow. Inside, Miranda found the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. Made of sliver chain, with a immaculate crest in the center, which had the initials A.B on it.

"..Anne Boleyn's crest. Where did you find this Abby? It only makes me love you more."

"Little whole in the wall place. I heard you talking about her and the saw it in the window a week later. Now, where were we?" Abby said, pulling her teenage lover in and kissing her.

"I told you I wanted for Christmas was you."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: So , hope you like! Please review, that would make me smile lots if you did!**

**~Maureen**


End file.
